Prima missione (episodio)
La Terra lancia la sua prima nave da esplorazione, Enterprise, in una missione di trasporto di un Klingon ferito al suo pianeta d'origine. (Premiere della serie) Sommario Prologo Nella San Francisco dell'anno 2121, il giovane Jonathan Archer dipinge un modello del veicolo spaziale di suo padre. Quando recita una citazione da un discorso di Zefram Cochrane, Henry Archer gli dice che l'inventore del motore a curvatura sarebbe stato fiero di lui. Jonathan curiosamente mette a paragone il vascello di suo padre, chiedendosi se sarà più grande della nave dell'Ambasciatore dalle orecchie a punta. Henry corregge suo figlio, facendogli notare che attualmente l'Ambasciatore Soval è un Vulcaniano estremamente utile e degno di tutto il rispetto. Jonathan rispose che – secondo Billy Cook, un suo conoscente – Gli umani sarebbero già pronti per viaggiare a curvatura cinque, se i vulcaniani non si fossero intromessi. Sebbene Henry Archer non capisse completamente le ragioni della restrizione Vulcaniana, credeva che ci doveva essere una spiegazione plausibile. Trent'anni dopo, il relitto di una nave da ricognizione Klingon di atterra in un campo di grano a Broken Bow, Oklahoma, sulla Terra. Klaang, il pilota Klingon del velivolo, fugge disperatamente da due inseguitori alieni. L'incidente attira l'attenzione del contadino Moore. Tuttavia Klaang, dopo aver distrutto il serbatoio in cui si trovavano gli alieni, viene colpito dal fucile al plasma dell'agricoltore. Primo atto A bordo di un inspection pod, Jonathan Archer, ora capitano nella Flotta Astrale, e il comandante Charles Tucker ispezionano il prototipo della nave stellare di classe NX ''Enterprise'' in un molo spaziale orbitante attorno alla Terra. Dopo esser stato chiamato dalla divisione medica della Flotta, Archer presenzia una riunione dove un gruppo di ufficiali superiori della Flotta Astrale, incluso l'ammiraglio Forrest, discutono di Klaang con alcuni dignitari vulcaniani: l'ambasciatore Soval, Tos e il sub-comandante T'Pol. Archer inoltre incontra un dottore alieno che sta curando Klaang. Infine, si decise che l' Enterprise verrà lanciata in una missione programmata per riportare Klaang al pianeta natale Klingons, Qo'noS. I vulcaniani sono in completo disaccordo con questa missione, obiettando agli umani che riportare Klaang senza timore di far percepire un'attitudine provinciale accompagnata dalla natura volubile degli umani, avrebbe complicato il contatto fra gli umani e i klingon, così presto. Le obiezioni vulcaniane tuttavia, fomentavano l'idea che i vulcaniani avessero deliberatamente occultato informazioni alla Terra per oltre un secolo. Aboard Enterprise, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather discuss the vessel's transporter, a brand-new piece of equipment first installed on their ship. As they walk through a corridor, Mayweather reminisces about his childhood aboard cargo ships. When they enter Engineering, Reed introduces Mayweather to Commander Tucker. Meanwhile, Archer travels to Brazil to recruit linguist Hoshi Sato as his communications officer. Another addition to Archer's crew is Subcommander T'Pol, whose assignment for the position of executive and science officer was obligatory in exchange for the Vulcan star charts. In the captain's ready room, T'Pol is introduced to Commander Tucker by Archer and she gives him a PADD confirming her new assignment. An embarrassing encounter with the captain's dog, Porthos, then follows, since Vulcan females have an heightened sense of smell. Along with T'Pol, whom Archer saw as a Vulcan "chaperon", the Doctor he met before at Starfleet Medical is also added to the Enterprise' crew. At Enterprise s launching ceremony, Admiral Forrest makes a speech and finds there is no better person to captain the first Warp 5 starship than the son of its inventor, Jonathan Archer. After this, a recording of a speech by Doctor Zefram Cochrane is played, from the dedication ceremony of the Warp Five Complex, 32 years ago. :"On this site, a powerful engine will be built. An engine that will some day help us to travel a hundred times faster than we can today. Imagine it. Thousands of inhabited planets, at our fingertips. And we'll be able to explore those strange new worlds and seek out new life, and new civilizations. This engine will let us go boldly, where no man has gone before. As these historic words are spoken, Archer remembers his childhood, when he and his dad placed an anti-gravity controller into the model. Mayweather then asks for instructions. He responds, "Go straight Mr. Mayweather. And straight on into the morning." And so, the NX-01 Enterprise, leaves spacedock and jumps into warp. Meanwhile, in a strange chamber aboard an alien complex, a Suliban officer confers with a mysterious silhouetted figure and promises to recover evidence that the figure requires. This evidence apparently was in the hands of Klaang when he was pursued by the Suliban. Secondo atto Aboard Enterprise, Archer observes a jar full of immunocytic gel worms in sickbay. The doctor he met earlier, a Denobulan in the Interspecies Medical Exchange program named Phlox, asks the captain to make sure that he doesn't shake the worms. Archer helps Phlox unpack medical equipment and an Altarian marsupial, an animal that makes the captain squirm because its droppings are used as medicine. Meanwhile, Travis Mayweather shows Commander Tucker the "sweet spot", an area of every ship where gravity is reversed. Mayweather is a well-traveled "space boomer" and has visited the planets Trillius Prime, Draylax, and both the Teneebian moons. Later, when Tucker enters the ship's mess hall, he is offered a seat by Crewman Fletcher but the engineer replies that he has already been asked to the captain's mess. There, the engineer eats with Archer and T'Pol while they discuss Human evolution. However, all is not well – during a test of the ship's warp reactor, a verbal conflict between Hoshi Sato and T'Pol arises. When Ensign Sato insults T'Pol in the Vulcan language, the science officer retorts that she was instructed to speak English during her assignment aboard the ship and expects Hoshi to do the same. Later, the vessel loses main power while Archer, Hoshi and Phlox are in sickbay, trying to interrogate Klaang. Alien soldiers board Enterprise and attack the Starfleet officers. Klaang recognizes the aliens as Suliban and although Archer manages to shoot one of the aliens, the Klingon is abducted from the ship. Terzo atto On the bridge, an irritated Archer asks his crew why the Suliban were not detected by Enterprise s sensors. When Lieutenant Reed tells him that the starboard sensor logs did record a spatial disturbance, the captain orders the bridge crew to conduct a full investigation into the incident. T'Pol advises Archer to consult the astrometrics computer in San Francisco, believing that he has no hope of finding Klaang himself. However, the captain decides not to take her advice and forbids T'Pol from contacting Starfleet. In sickbay, Phlox shows Archer the corpse of the alien soldier that was left aboard Enterprise. The doctor has learned that the alien has Suliban DNA, but its anatomy has been altered by very sophisticated genetic modifications. In engineering, T'Pol helps Tucker to review the sensor data. Before long, Archer and Sato enter. Using Sato's translation of Klaang's words and T'Pol's reluctant assistance, Archer learns that Klaang visited Rigel X just before his scout ship crashed on Earth. The captain contacts the bridge and orders Mayweather to set course for the tenth planet in the Rigel system. Meanwhile, an alien officer aboard the Suliban complex interrogates Klaang in Klingonese. This Suliban officer asks Klaang where he left a particular unnamed item, but the Klingon claims ignorance. He tells the officer that he was sent to meet a Suliban woman named Sarin on Rigel X, but states that Sarin did not give him anything. As Enterprise approaches the planet, Archer and T'Pol brief an away team in the ship's launch bay. Archer informs the officers that Klaang was a courier and tells them to find the person who gave the Klingon whatever he was carrying, so they might find out why the Suliban have captured Klaang. The team travel to Rigel X in Shuttlepod 1 and search in a trade complex on the planet's frozen surface. Searching the complex, Reed and Mayweather are persuaded to watch a pair of alien females performing with butterflies by a man who claims he saw Klaang. Doubting the man's honesty, the officers soon leave. While T'Pol investigates, Tucker finds it hard to accept several aliens that he encounters, including a Lorillian mother and son. Meanwhile, Archer and Sato see a group of Klingons but they quickly disappear. Soon after, the officers are attacked and captured by Suliban. Quarto atto Sato, T'Pol and Tucker are imprisoned by the alien soldiers in a section which is sealed by a force field. Archer is taken to a woman who looks Human but who changes her appearance after she kisses the captain. The woman's name is Sarin – the same Suliban female that Klaang met on Rigel X earlier. Sarin was once a member of the Cabal, the Suliban military. She informs Archer that the Cabal are following orders from a faction in the Temporal Cold War, a conflict fought through time. The Suliban are promoting internal strife in the Klingon Empire and Klaang was transporting evidence of this back to Qo'noS to prevent a civil war. Sarin offers to help Archer find the Klingon, but agents of the Suliban Cabal discover them and open fire. Sarin frees the Starfleet officers but is killed in the fight between the Cabal and her small group of renegade Suliban. Archer, injured while on the run, manages to escape in the shuttlepod. With a damaged thruster, the shuttlecraft ascends into the atmosphere as T'Pol contacts Enterprise and announces that she is taking command of the ship. When Captain Archer loses consciousness, he dreams about himself as a child flying his model spacecraft on a beach with his father. He is disappointed when the model crash-lands in the sand, and his father tells him that he can't be afraid of the wind as T'Pol watches from the shore. Quinto atto After Shuttlepod 1 has returned to Enterprise, T'Pol and Tucker use the decon chamber to rid themselves of a protocystian spore they picked up on Rigel X. Here, Tucker questions whether he should take command rather than T'Pol, because she was only assigned to the ship as an "observer". The engineer worries that T'Pol will not continue the search for Klaang if she takes command. Six hours later, Archer regains consciousness in sickbay. Phlox removes an osmotic eel from Archer's leg that the doctor used to cauterize the captain's wound. T'Pol and Tucker visit and the Vulcan informs Archer that they have tracked a Suliban ship that left Rigel X just after the captain was injured. Archer is surprised that T'Pol didn't order a course back to Earth, but the Vulcan states that, as acting captain, she was obligated to anticipate Archer's wishes. Archer responds that, as acting captain, she could have done whatever she wanted. As Enterprise continues to follow the Suliban ship, Archer, back in his quarters, is making a log entry, pausing the log several times to question himself about T'Pol's motives to continue the mission. :"Enterprise'' starlog, Captain Jonathan Archer – April 16, 2151. We've been tracking the Suliban ship for ten hours, thanks to our... science officer, who came up with a way to tweak the sensors. I have no reason to believe that Klaang is still alive, but if... what the Suliban woman told me is true, it's crucial that we try to find him. I still haven't decided whether to ask Subcommander T'Pol about this "Temporal Cold War". My instincts tell me not to trust her." Archer hears the warp drive changing and looks out his window to see that the ship has dropped out of warp. He contacts T'Pol, who asks him to come to the bridge. There, a gas giant is displayed on the viewscreen. T'Pol tells Archer that the Suliban craft entered the planet's radiation belt a few hours ago, scattering the vessel's warp trail. T'Pol instructs Reed to run a spectral analysis on fragments he has detected nearby. The bridge crew finds that the fragments were left from fourteen different ships. Realizing that ''Enterprise has found an area used frequently by the Suliban, Archer orders Reed to activate the ship's weapon systems and to polarize the hull plating. The captain then directs Mayweather to set a course that will take the ship into the planet's atmosphere. Sesto atto Aboard the alien complex, the Suliban officer talks with the mysterious figure. The officer is unsure whether Sarin gave the Enterprise crew anything, but he knows that Enterprise has followed a Suliban ship and is nearby. He promises the figure that he will destroy the Human vessel before it locates the Helix, the complex that he is currently on. The figure says that he didn't intend for Humans or Vulcans to become involved yet, and demands that the officer must stop Sarin's message from reaching Qo'noS. In the atmosphere of the gas giant, Enterprise almost loses the warp trail. T'Pol estimates that the ship's condition should improve, shortly before the bridge starts to shudder. She uses a viewer at her station to determine that the quakes are being caused by unexpected liquid phosphorus. When the ship's condition improves, the officers detect two Suliban cell ships and the helix. Sato reads more than three thousand bio-signs aboard the alien station, but is unable to find Klaang with the ship's sensors. When Suliban ships start attacking, Enterprise returns to the phosphorus layer, where the enemy vessels can't find the Starfleet craft. T'Pol reports that the helix seems to be comprised of hundreds of other vessels, locked together by magnetic seals. When Sato finally detects Klaang aboard the complex, Reed suggests using the transporter to get him out but Archer finds Reed's plan too risky. The captain decides to use Enterprise s grappler to retrieve one of the attacking cell ships and bring it aboard Enterprise. In the situation room, aft of the bridge, Mayweather questions Archer and Tucker about the workings of the captured Suliban vessel. As the engineer seems to be slightly unsure of the craft, Mayweather believes that he would make a better pilot. Archer replies that the ensign is needed on board Enterprise and Tucker believes that piloting the Suliban vessel won't be as hard as it seems. In the captain's ready room, T'Pol attempts to discourage Archer from leaving. She suggests that he appeal for support from a nearby Vulcan ship. The captain suspects the Vulcan is displaying emotional concern, but T'Pol claims that the Vulcan High Command will hold her responsible if anything happens to Tucker or the captain. Reed enters, carrying two cases into the room – one holds a magnetic device and the other holds two newly designed weapons called phase pistols. According to the lieutenant, the weapons have two settings - stun and kill. He advises Archer not to confuse the two. Archer and Tucker leave Enterprise and use the captured cell ship to travel to the helix, where they find Klaang. Although the Klingon is initially hostile, Archer threatens the alien with his phase pistol so he will cooperate with the captain's orders. Together, the three men move through the helix and attack any Suliban guard that approaches them. The captain instructs Tucker to return to the cell ship with Klaang while he stays behind and tries to separate the helix using the magnetic device. After doing so, Archer contacts Tucker and tells the engineer not to return for him, but to take Klaang to Enterprise. Tucker complies as several of the drifting enemy ships surrounding the commandeered cell ship collide. Settimo atto Tucker ignites the cell ship's thruster exhaust, giving Sato, on board Enterprise, the opportunity to tell T'Pol what to look for. When T'Pol detects Tucker's position, she thanks Sato in the Vulcan language. Aboard the helix, Archer fights with the alien officer. The alien nearly kills Archer with his own phase pistol, but the captain moves out of the way just in time. The alien chases Archer into another room where a strobing, pulsating light throbs. Just as the alien shoots again, Archer is beamed aboard Enterprise. Tucker apologizes for using the transporter, but claims it was the only way to recover the captain. Enterprise immediately leaves the gas giant at warp speed. After arriving on Qo'noS, Archer, Klaang, Sato and T'Pol enter the Klingon High Council Chamber. As Klaang addresses the High Council in Klingonese, Sato tries her best to interpret his words. According to the linguist, Klaang says something about disgracing the Klingon Empire and mentions that he's ready to die. The Klingon Chancellor approaches Klaang and makes a small cut in his hand with a jagged dagger. The Klingons then pour some of Klaang's blood into a vial that they examine with a large high-tech apparatus. The extracted DNA from his blood contains a wealth of Suliban information. The Klingons shout in gruff approval, but soon quiet again. The Chancellor approaches Captain Archer and, holding the dagger against the captain's throat, says something in Klingonese that Archer interprets as a thanks. Once the Chancellor leaves, Sato comments that the captain's interpretation was incorrect, and claims that Archer wouldn't want to know what the Klingon actually said. Aboard Enterprise, Archer tells his crew that the starship's mission is to continue. Tucker begins work on repairing the starship as Archer orders Mayweather to set a course for an inhabited planet nearby. Although there is an ion storm between the starship and its destination, the captain tells Mayweather that they can't be afraid of the wind. Archer remembers himself as a child, standing beside his father as his model spacecraft flew across the sunny morning sky. Scene eliminate Ci sono parecchie scene eliminate dalla versione finale dell'episodio. Ce ne sono tre presentate nei contenuti speciali della stagione uno in DVD di Enterprise. I numeri nel nome delle scene sono riguardanti l'ordine nel quale sarebbero stati inseriti nell'episodio. "Prima missione" scena eliminata 092 Archer and Sato are meeting with an alien dockmaster in a landing port control tower, asking questions about Klaang, and querying what business he had on Rigel X. Although the dockmaster is preoccupied monitoring the traffic to the planet's trade complex, including a craft he calls Elkan Nine, he is curious to learn that the officers are Human and, with some persuasion from Archer, researches Klaang in Rigel X's records. He informs the officers that the Klingon visited the planet in a K'toch-class vessel seven days earlier, but does not elaborate on what Klaang did, or who he met, stating that visitors to Rigel X "value their privacy". When Archer mentions the Suliban, the dockmaster claims he has never heard of the word, and suggests that the officers' translator must be malfunctioning. Sato, holding the translator, confirms that the device is not at error, however. "Prima missione" scena eliminata 099 This scene features Reed and Mayweather, moments after having observed the butterfly dancers on Rigel X. The same alien who persuaded them to watch the dancers follows them through a crowded, narrow arcade and presents them with the opportunity to view an "inter-species performance". Seeing Reed consider this, Mayweather realizes that the alien knows nothing about Klaang and advises Reed that their "guide" is trying to take advantage of their interest in the new surroundings. Reed declines the offer and, as he and his companion walk away from the alien, Mayweather exclaims disbelief that they were almost fooled by the man. While the officers move past an entertainer demonstrating fire-breathing skills, Reed replies by reminding his companion that they are explorers. :This version of the scene slightly differs from the scene as it was written in the episode's script, which mentions a "topless fire-eater" of unspecified sex earlier than when the fire-breathing female, dressed in a bikini, appears in the filmed version of the sequence. Also, in the script, the alien reacts to Reed's dismissal of his offer by shaking his head in disappointment and disappearing into the crowd. The filmed version of the scene, however, shows none of this and the camera pans away from the alien while he is standing still in the position where the officers leave him. "Prima missione" scena eliminata 154-155 In this scene, Sato and Reed discuss the symptoms of frost bite (as Sato is convinced she has it) while Enterprise tracks the vessel they are following. When an alarm rings, and Mayweather alerts T'Pol (who we see, for a split second in her original look) to the fact they are losing sight of the ship, she orders an increase in speed. Mayweather reminds her that he cannot do so without authorization, which they subsequently receive from engineering. Citazioni memorabili "Where no man has gone before." : - Said twice, first by young Jonathan Archer, reciting a speech by Zefram Cochrane, which is heard later :: - This was the very first line of the series. "Volatile? You have no idea how much I'm restraining myself from knocking you on your ass." : - Archer's first words to T'Pol, in response to her claim that Humans are not ready to make their own decisions "It's a Klingot." "A Klingon." : - Admiral Leonard and Tos, while observing Klaang "When your logic doesn't work, you raise your voice? You've been on Earth too long." : - Archer's comment to Ambassador Soval after the ambassador displays a decidedly un-Vulcan burst of emotion "I heard this platform has been approved for bio-transport." "I presume you mean fruits and vegetables." "I mean armory officers and helmsmen." "I don't think I'm quite ready to have my molecules compressed into a datastream." : - Mayweather and Reed, discussing the ship's brand new transporter "Keep your shirt on, lieutenant." : - Said twice, first by Malcolm Reed doing an impression of Trip Tucker, then by Tucker himself "I took a shower this morning, how about you, Cap'n?" : - Commander Tucker, making fun of T'Pol's heightened sense of smell "You can't be afraid of the wind." : - Said twice, first by Henry Archer when young Jonathan Archer was having trouble flying a model starship, then at the end of the episode by Captain Archer, in reply to Ensign Mayweather's suggestion to fly around an ion storm, a minor spatial disturbance "On this site, a powerful engine will be built. An engine that will someday help us to travel a hundred times faster than we can today. Imagine it - thousands of inhabited planets at our fingertips... and we'll be able to explore those strange new worlds, and seek out new life and new civilizations. This engine will let us go boldly... where no man has gone before." : - Zefram Cochrane's speech from the dedication ceremony for the Warp Five Complex, in 2119 "Take her out, Mr. Mayweather... straight and steady." : - Captain Archer, ordering Ensign Mayweather to leave space-dock "Let's go." : - Captain Archer's order to engage warp and depart Earth "Optimism, captain!" : - Phlox's advice to Captain Archer, before the Denobulan doctor smiles a massive grin "Ponfo mirann!" :- Hoshi Sato's Vulcan insult ::According to Rick Berman and Brannon Braga, this phrase can be translated as "''Go to hell!"'' (Episode's audio commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) "How complicated can it be? Up, down, forward, reverse... we'll figure it out." : - Tucker's response to learning the controls of the captured Suliban vessel "He says, 'his wife has grown ugly'?" : - '''Hoshi Sato', translating Klingon spoken by Klaang says something in Klingon "I don't particularly like the way you smell either!" : - Trip Tucker, while flying back to Enterprise with Klaang Background Information * This is the first episode of Star Trek: Enterprise and the only feature-length episode of the entire series. * With the addition of this episode, Enterprise became the first Star Trek spin-off not to have a regular character from the previous Trek series appear in its pilot episode. Doctor McCoy was seen briefly in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode ; Captain Jean-Luc Picard appeared in premier episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, ; and Quark had a cameo appearance in the Star Trek: Voyager episode , in which Morn also appears. However, James Cromwell reprised his role, Zefram Cochrane, in this episode, although his name does not appear in the credits. * Several of the guest characters' names are homages to The Original Series. Admiral Forrest (named after DeForest Kelley), Admiral Leonard (Leonard Nimoy), Commander Williams (William Shatner) and Tos (an abbreviation of 'T'he 'O'riginal 'S'eries). * Farmer Moore was named after Ronald D. Moore, former Trek staff writer and friend of Brannon Braga, the cowriter of this episode and co-creator of the series. * Prior to the show's premiere, UPN ran a pre-recorded message in which actor Scott Bakula urged viewers to donate blood to the in the aftermath of the . The episode premiered just two weeks after the attacks. * Vaughn Armstrong (who holds the record for playing the largest number of alien guest characters on the various series) played his first human role in this episode as Admiral Forrest. The character continued to appear throughout the series, and though he eventually died in the episode , he made one final appearance in the fourth season . * Sections of Zefram Cochrane's speech were taken from the opening narrations heard in the title sequences of The Original Series and The Next Generation. * Gary Graham, who played Soval in this episode, previously played Tanis in . * Thomas Kopache, who played Tos in this episode, later played a male Sphere Builder in Season 3's . He also previously appeared in TNG, DS9, and VOY. He also appeared in the 1994 Star Trek film, , as the operations officer on the USS Enterprise-B. * Porthos is the only character, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the finale of the series, . * The model starship which young Jonathan Archer played with in flashbacks throughout this episode was designed by illustrator Jim Martin and built by the Paramount Pictures prop shop. It appeared again in the Season 3 episode . * A scope with a unique functional exterior can be seen exclusively in this episode, in close-up shots showing T'Pol using the device. However, the exterior of the scope that was later used throughout the series also appears, in several other, more distant shots, and the rapid, unexplained changes between the two styles constitute a continuity error in this episode. * The two Teneebian moons that Ensign Mayweather visited when he was young were originally scripted to be two Andorian moons. * Rigel X was also the last place visited by Enterprise before its decommission in 2161. * This episode marked the first appearance of the Denobulans, in the form of Phlox, although the name of his species was not revealed until . * This episode describes the first contact between Earth and the Klingon Empire. The Klingons were, of course, seen on all of the previous Star Trek series, all taking place either one or two centuries after this episode. Other alien races seen on other Star Trek series who were encountered earlier by the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] include Andorians, Nausicaans, Ferengi, Romulans, the Borg, Tholians, Coridans, Orions, Organians, and, in the mirror universe, the Gorn. * A certain amount of controversy was sparked when it was decided to have the Klingons appear as they did after The Original Series - with their trademark forehead ridges. This caused much speculation and debate among fans as to how the race had evolved from having bony ridges on their foreheads in this episode to having smooth foreheads in Kirk's era. However, an explanation for these differences was finally provided in the fourth season episodes and . * The Enterprise crew went on to encounter the Klingons in the episodes , , , , , , , , and . * The Temporal Cold War plot, which began in this episode, was continued in and concluded in . The arc was intended to carry throughout the run of the series, but was mostly scrapped when the series took on a "new direction" in its third season. * This episode features the second guest appearance of a (former) superstar on Star Trek (Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.). The other two were The Rock and The Big Show. * By Star Trek's fictional chronology, this is the first episode of all six TV series. * The disruptor rifle used by Klaang at the beginning of this episode was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2890), along with a Denobulan medical chest used by Phlox (item #480). * The scene in which Archer inspects the NX-01 Enterprise in drydock with Tucker is reminiscent of the scene in in which Kirk looks over the with Scotty, or less notably, the scene in featuring Captain Picard and Lieutenant Yar. *The instrumental version of the song Where My Heart Will Take Me plays over the closing credits. * This episode won the 2002 Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series, beating out a later episode, , in the same category. "Broken Bow" also received Emmy nominations for its prosthetic makeup designs and for its sound editing. * The episode was viewed by an average of 12.5 million viewers on its premiere, making it UPN's best Wednesday night rating, and its second highest-rate night of all time (after its launch night, when premiered). (''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 86) * TV commercials promoting the series premiere incorporated the song Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. * Several items from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a language lecture computer and a Suliban interrogation device. Storia di produzione * Bozza finale dello script: * Prima messa in onda: * Prima messa in onda in Italia: Video e uscite DVD * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.1, catalog number VHR 5325, . * Come parte della collezione UK VHS Enterprise 1.1-1.3 Collectors Edition: * Come parte della collezione dell' ENT Stagione 1 DVD. * Come parte della collezione Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon. Collegamenti e referenze Cast Principale *Scott Bakula è Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley è Phlox *Jolene Blalock è T'Pol *Dominic Keating è Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery è Travis Mayweather *Linda Park è Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer è Charles "Trip" Tucker III Altri interpreti *John Fleck è Silik *Melinda Clarke è Sarin *Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. è Klaang *Vaughn Armstrong è Maxwell Forrest *Jim Beaver è Daniel Leonard *Mark Moses è Henry Archer *Gary Graham è Soval *Thomas Kopache è Tos *Jim Fitzpatrick è Williams *James Horan è una figura umanoide *Joseph Ruskin è un Dottore Sulibano Co-Stars *Marty Davis è il Giovane Jonathan Archer *Van Epperson è un Umanoide Alieno *Ron King è il contadino Moore *Peter Henry Schroeder è il Cancelliere Klingon *Matt Williamson è un Membro del Consiglio Klingon *Byron Thames è un Crewman *Ricky Luna è Carlos *Jason Grant Smith è Fletcher *Chelsea Bond è Lorillian Mother *Ethan Dampf è Lorillian Child *Diane Klimaszewski è Butterfly Dancer *Elaine Klimaszewski è Butterfly Dancer Uncredited Co-Stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. è Billy *Mark Correy è Alex *James Cromwell è Zefram Cochrane *Susan Foley as a Surgeon *Maria Celeste Genitempo as a civilian *Angela Giampietro as an alien extra *Prada è Porthos Stunt double *Wayne King, Jr. as stunt double for Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. References marsupiale Altariano; Atlantis; bread stick; boomer; cibo cinese; Cook, Billy; camera di decontaminazione; dockmaster; Draylax; Draylaxian; Flotta Astrale; Elkan Nine; immunocytic gel worm; Klingon; linguaggio Klingon; ; life span; database linguistico; Lorilliano; McIntyre; orbital inspection pod; osmotic eel; OV-165; paint; pistola a fase; spore protocistiche; Settore 3641; sweet spot; cyclohexane; Teneebian moons; tricyclic plasma drive; Trillius Prime; valve sealant; viewer; Vulcan Compound; Complesso Curvatura Cinque; warp five engine }} Categoria:Episodi ENT cs:Broken Bow (epizoda) de:Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil I en:Broken Bow (episode) es:Broken Bow fr:Broken Bow (épisode) ja:ENT:夢への旅立ち nl:Broken Bow pl:Broken Bow (odcinek) sv:Broken Bow